


Cookies and Communication

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Monty/Carl ‘verse [2]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Holding Hands, Insecurity, M/M, POV Third Person, Spoilers for S2E17 Sick Day, Talking, Wordcount: 100-500, i mean technically it’s not a BIG THING but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: No one likes your cookies, Carl.Monty likes his cookies.





	Cookies and Communication

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be a fandom tag for “Dwampyverse” so I don’t have to tag both P&F and MML.
> 
> You don’t have to read the first one to read this one; they both work as stand-alone, they just technically take place in the same universe.

_ Nobody likes your cookies, Carl. _

“Hey, Monty?” Carl is perched on top of a copy machine, gaze trained on Monty across the break room on the fifth floor of OWCA’s building. 

“Hmm?” Monty doesn’t look up, squinting at the paperwork in front of him. The Major finally allowed him on a mission, and while it hadn’t been anything huge, it was a step in the right direction. Carl was more than a little proud of him.

“You like my cookies, don’t you?” 

The note of insecurity in the intern’s voice that Carl can’t quite seem to quash seems to capture Monty’s attention, because he looks up, still squinting. “Of course I do.”

Carl studies Monty closely, searching for any sign that he’s lying. When he can’t find any, his shoulders relax. “Your dad doesn’t, that’s all,” he says, answering the unasked question in Monty’s eyes. “I was just… wondering if they were really that bad.” He looks away, and hears rather than sees Monty stand up, the legs of his chair scraping noisily against the floor. 

“Hey,” Monty says, and Carl’s cheeks  _ burn  _ at the concerned warmth in his voice. Gentle fingers cup his cheek, silently prompting him to tilt his head, and he acquiesces after a moment. When he looks up, Monty is blushing, too. “You know my dad’s full of it.”

“I know,” Carl mumbles. Monty shakes his head. 

“If it bugs you this much, you should talk to him,” Monty says, and Carl fixes him with an unimpressed look. Monty huffs a sigh. “Okay, okay, you’re right. I just hate that he’s so…  _ y’know _ , to you.”

“It’s okay,” Carl assures. He reaches for Monty’s free hand, lacing their fingers together with a soft, nervous smile. Monty blushes a little deeper and smiles back. “I don’t mind, most of the time. I’m glad  _ you _ like my baking.”

“I like _you_ ,” Monty says, and then he’s the one looking away, laughter bubbling out of him. “Oh, god. That was so cheesy. I sound— Man, I’m sorry.”

Carl finds himself laughing, too, because… Well, Monty’s laughter is infectious, and he’s  _ Monty _ . Carl likes him more than he’s liked any other person before, and seeing him happy has the unintended effect of making Carl happy, too. “No, no, it was cute.” When Monty raises his brow in disbelief, Carl can only giggle harder. “Okay, it was a  _ little  _ cheesy,” he admits. 

Their laughter slowly fades, and Carl leans forward, resting his forehead against Monty’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” he says softly, meaning it. Monty squeezes his hand in response, and when he goes back to finish his paperwork up again, Carl is able to watch him without the feeling of discomfort in his chest that had been there before.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
